Delicious Dessert
by InkXSucker
Summary: In this one-shot, Bella and Edward are passed all their boundaries. Its a hot day in Forks and Bella gets a surprise from Edward, that is as sweet task to her liking. What will this sweet surprise lead her? ExB Fluff rated M for Lemons


Delicious Dessert

Delicious Dessert!

One-Shot 

It was a hot day starting in Forks and one of the worst. The temperature outside was 95 degrees and way to hot for this town, maybe good in Florida but definitely not for this place.

I sat up in bed and stared at the clock on my drawer. It was only 9: 35 A.M and it was already so hot. The driveway was clear, so it meant that Charlie was out at work already. I got up from my bed grabbing so clothes and my toiletry bag and went to the shower for a cold shower. Edward had left from the hunting trip yesterday night and would be back soon.

I turned on the water and stripped down my clothes. I stepped into the cold water and shivered in delight. It very relaxing and I just stayed there making it seem more like hours than minutes. I began shampooing and conditioning my hair, when I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Bella" I heard Edward call in a soft voice. "Are you in there?"

"Yes. Who else the boogeyman?" I answered in a light, mocking voice. It made me smile to that thought and as I went to grab the body wash he said back "Oh yes because that would be very scary, indeed"

"I'll be out in a few" I mumbled as the water ran over me taking of the bubbles and messy products. "Alright" He said and walked into the room.

I turned off the shower knob and stepped out. I looked as pale and white as a ghost, I almost scared myself to death! I dried myself off slowly not really wanting to go into the hot room. I pulled on my short shorts and my spaghetti strapped tank top, ran a comb through my hair, and toweled it lightly.

I opened the door and smelled something sweet coming from my room. As fast as I could I walked quickly, not running, but quickly to my room.

There I found Edward lying on my bed with his bare chest opened from his button-down shirt down on the floor. But it was something else that had me coming to him and found ice cream on his chest with some chocolate sauce sprawled all over him and a cherry on top.

"What's all of this Mr. Cullen? Are you trying to provoke me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh no Ms. Swan I was only hoping to pleasure you" he said a seductively mocking tone.

I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed running a hand up and down his legs that were not covered by jeans but shorts as well. I climbed on top of him, placing both hands on either side of his head and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering low in his ear "Do I get to win a prize after this yummy dessert?" I batted my eyelashes and breathed lightly in his face. "Yes" he breathed slowly as he placed both hands on my waist to guide my body lower to his chest.

I ran my tongue across his chest to the center of his body and began licking off the melting ice cream he had on. He groaned in pleasure and began sliding his hands to my calves, grabbing it softly. I smiled and saw him close his eyes.

"You have no idea how that feels" he spoke slightly a little disorientated. I kissed around his whole body before going back to the sweet sensation of him. The thing that made him smell and taste better was him and his candy like scent that was so appealing. Running slowly, I put my tongue across where the chocolate was laid and began to suck a little at his nipples.

He snapped his eyes wide open and began breathing harder; I took this time to be in charge for once. I grabbed the cherry and popped it into my mouth before taking out the stem and flinging onto the floor.

"You're being very naughty Bella" he snickered. "Oh really then I guess I should stop" I responded in a pout and began pulling away from him.

"Oh no please continue" he said excitedly with a sparkle in his eyes. "Alright" I whispered sexy.

I crawled on top of him and bent my lips to his. The kiss was soft and delicious before Edward turned it into a urgent and hungry one, but hey I didn't mind. He flipped quickly so he was on top and I was the one beneath him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my body when he put an arm around my waist pulling me to him. As the kiss continued his lips traced my lips and opened my mouth delighted. Our lips moved in a simple movement while our tongues were dancing together.

He slid his hands towards the hem of my tank top and went beneath it rubbing the newly skin he found there. I slipped my hands to his chest and ran them up and down hearing him growl playfully.

In a movement he flung my tank top in the corner of the room and pulled away from my lips before hungrily making butterfly kisses along my chest. I pulled my hands lower of his body and felt him tremble, it made me smile happily that I had the same effect he had on me. I looped my fingers into the belt buckle he had on and processed one hand to the bottom of his shorts, pulling down his down.

Edward in return pulled up and nibbled onto my ear and snaked his hands to my back and unclasped my pink polka dotted bra. He smiled and put his hands on my breast before sucking on one of them with his mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer to me, not ever wanting this moment to stop. He flickered my nipples with a finger and felt them pop up in surprise.

He smiled in accomplishment and went to my shorts and pulled them off too. He bent down and said softly "You're absolutely stunning and quite sexy". I of course blushed and felt him kiss me.

He took his time and ran his hands up and down my leg and put a hand in between them and rubbed my inner thigh making me go mad. "Please hurry" I said out of breath. He pulled away a grin to his face and his eyes going black with desire. Edward put his hands on both of my legs and went forward tugging on my panties. I gave him a nod and felt him remove it with a flick of his wrist.

"A little impatient?" I giggled indicating to the clothes thrown on the floor. "I've waited to long for you and I did miss you quite dearly" he said ducking in between my legs making me shake. "I missed you too", I sighed.

He stuck out his tongue and ran it up to my mouth before plunging into me. He kissed me hard and passionate and I of course kissed back. With him inside me and coming out I rocked my hips trying to go with the beat of each of his thrusts. He placed his hands on my hips guiding me and flowing together as his thrusts came harder and quicker in and out of me with his dick.

I moaned and placed my hands onto his shoulders feelings or bodies moving together in one motion that bonded us together. He placed a gently kiss into my shoulder as he groaned into it. I felt my organism ready to explode as he began going faster and harder, it felt amazing. I was in complete bliss. "Edward" I said and touched his cheek. He had closed his eyes, but as I made contact with it in hand he opened his eyes and stared at me. I smiled and kissed him locking our lips. He was surprised but whispered me name when I said his, "Bella you feel so good and hot".

All around the room I heard our names and moan and groan making me feel alive. I was getting hotter by the heat of my body but it was also quickly cooling down with Edward inside me. He did one last thrust before pulling out and collapsed on top of me before rolling and pulling me to his chest. "Thank you" I murmured into his chest. "For what?" he questioned cocking his head in confusion.

"For loving me and keeping me cool and cold" I snuggled closer to his body and felt his arm tighten around me. "No problem, I love you" He softly said.

"I love you too", he kissed my neck and continued to do so until the phone rang. "I climbed out of bed and wrapped the covers around me before going down stairs. Edward laughed at my clothing and said "I love what you're wearing. May I take it off now?" He quirked and raised an eyebrow. I giggled and went down stairs and into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Bells" Charlie said "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to being staying out of town for a couple of days ok. And that I don't want you staying alone, so I'm going to let you go to the Cullen's house alright?" Wow Charlie never let me stay there at night unless Alice did a "sleepover". "Um Sure" I responded not really knowing how to answer.

"But ask Carlisle alright?" "Ok dad" "Bye" "Bye" and with that I shut the phone off and turned around to see Edward with a cover wrapped around his lower body. "Hear that?" I asked, he nodded and smiled. "Well we have all day" he rushed to me and picked me up. "Ready for seconds?" he asked enthusiasm.

"Seconds? More like for eternity" I laughed and he rushed up to the bedroom, carrying me and closing the door smiling evilly.

Yup this summer was going to be a delicious dessert I would always remember.

**Well that's the end! Hope you liked it! 3 Please R&R if you wish. .**


End file.
